1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spring element unit comprising a plurality of spring elements for a padding element, particularly a mattress. It furthermore relates to a padding element, particularly a mattress, comprising a base body and one such spring element unit.
In known inner spring mattresses fabric pocketed metal coils are provided as spring elements, such a metal spring core also being termed a Bonnel coil core or pocketed spring core. The metal spring core is topped by a foamed padding made as a rule from slabstock foam engineered to feature a specific elasticity. Known furthermore are foamed mattresses incorporating wire coils worked into the foamed core.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from German patent DE 299 18 893 U1 is a padding element for furniture and mattresses in which a plurality of spring elements are combined into a composite sheet. In this context the spring elements of made of sheep's wool and pocketed in cotton, the top ends of the pocketed coils forming the later surface to take the weight. To create an expansive padding element a plurality of spring elements is arranged juxtaposed and each connected to the other, preferably by stitching, into rows.
Known furthermore from German patent DE 39 37 214 A1 is a padding element as a recliner, the mattress part of which is made of an elastic material, such as foamed plastics, featuring a plurality of juxtaposed channels into which fillings are inserted, resulting in the mattress part having zones differing in elasticity over its reclining portion. These fillings can be made of an elastic material corresponding to that of the mattress part.